Accidents Happen
by GeekyGirl3000
Summary: While walking home from an ice cream parlor, Simon is in a huge accident. And Jeanette can't help but feel like it's her fault. Who will have to convince her it's not her fault? The very person who was in the accident. Cartoonverse. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Simonette. But more serious. I just wanna thank SIMON270 for all the reviews on my other two stories. You're the best! **

**I do not own Aatc Batc or the chipmunks mom. However, I do own Mina, Danny, Chad, Ashley, Dylan, and Sky.**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

There were about two things I was sure of about Simon Seville: 1-He was my best friend. And 2- I was sure I like him a little more than that. And I usually tell him everything. But that's the one thing he doesn't know. And I don't think he's going to find out any time soon. Anyway, since we were best friends, we did everything together. Including going to the ice cream shop around the corner.

"So," he said taking a long, thoughtful sip of his chocolate milkshake. "Why do you think this is?" I had been telling him about my sister Brittany being an attention hog. I giggle a little. "You sound like Dr. Phil." He raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm..." I break out laughing and he joined me. "But seriously,"he suddenly stops. "What's wrong? As far as I know, Brittany's always been an attention hog. Why is bothering you now?"

I shrug. That's a good question. Usually I just let Brittany have the spotlight and just watch in the corner, barely getting noticed. And I've been doing it since I was born.

Maybe it didn't really bother me. I just like talking to Simon. And there wasn't much to talk about. So I change the subject. "What's up at the Seville household?"

His face falls and he starts playing with the straw in his cup. "Fighting," he says finally. "Lots of fighting." "Oh..." As far as Simon's told me, he and his brothers fight a lot. And about little things too,like eating somebody else's cupcake, or who stole that. Stuff of that sort.

"It'll be okay," I assure him. "Things will blow over." He shrugs. By now his milkshake and my strawberry ice cream cone are long gone. So we decide it's time to leave. And, of course, I trip over my own shoelace trying to get up from the booth we were sitting at. "Whoa!"

I hit the ground pretty hard, and a lot of people look up from their booths to look at me. And some of them are kids from school. Over all, a lot of people start to snicker. Simon helps me stand up. "You okay?" I don't answer. I can feel my face heating up as he leads me out of the ice cream shop. Wouldn't be going there for a while.

"It's okay Jean," he says soothingly. "Next thing you know, they'll all get their comeupance." I try to shrug it off like I don't care, but I do. I can't imagine how many times I've embarrassed Simon from falling. Lost in thought, I continue walking, not really paying attention to were I'm going. All I know is I'm crossing the street.

"Jeanette!" shouts Simon, breaking me out of thought. "Look out!" I turn to my left to see an oncoming black truck coming straight towards me. And it looked like it had no intention of slowing down. Everything happens so fast. One minute, I'm staring at the truck coming at me at least 50 miles per hour. Next thing I know, I feel someone shove me and I hit the concrete hard. Loud screeching noises soun throughout the nieghborhood.

When I look up,a frightening sight is before me. And I scream bloody murder.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny:

The scream sounded like it came from down the street. Chad looks up. "What was that?"

The rest of us shrug. Mina looks worried. "It kinda sounded like Jeanette." Brittany shakes her head. "No way. Jeanette can barely talk, let alone scream _that_ loud."

Mina's older brother Dylan gets up and heads towards the door. "Maybe we should check..."

Just like that the door flies open, and Jeanette is standing there before us, a hysterical expression on her face. Her older sister Ashley looks up at her worried. "Jeanette what's-"

"I-I-It's S-Simon!" she stutters frantically, now on the verge of tears. "What happened?" asked Chad, a faint sound of worry in his voice. Instead of answering, she takes off, out the door, probably hoping we'd follow. Which we do.

That's probably the fastest I will ever see Jeanette run in her life. Usually she's tripping and falling all over herself. Now she could have won a marathon. She's like a full block ahead of us, and when we finally spot her down the street, she's standing stock still staring at something on the ground.

Alvin's the first to reach her, since he's the fastest runner. And then me. The sight was scary. Simon was on the ground, unconscious. He's covered in bruises, and cuts,and his leg and arm are bent in a funny way. I cover my mouth with my hand.

Simon's my big brother! And although I shouldn't say it, my favorite. And now he could be...

"Simon!" chad finally catches up and runs towards him, cradling him in his arms. "Jeannette what _happened_?!" shouted Ashley exasperatedly.

Jeanette bursts into tears. "We were walking home from the ice cream shop, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And then...then..."

She stops talking and just starts sobbing into her palms. Ashley wraps her arms around her. "Then what?" she asks gently.

Jeanette uncovers her eyes, still crying. "And then, a truck comes, and it almost h-h-hit me, and S-Simon pushed me out of the way!" she buries her head in Ashley's chest. "It's all my fault!,"she wails. "Jeanette, it's not your fault," says Mina stepping right next to her.

"Wait," I say, a realization hitting me. "Where's the truck?" Everyone pauses as I say this. Fury builds in Chad's eyes. "Hit and run," he mumbles. Then louder, he says, "Someone call 911." He's still cradling Simon in his arms as Sky dials the number and talks to the receiver. And Jeanette's still bawling. The rest of us, me, Mina, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor, don't know what to do but stand there, staring at Simon, feeling worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the newest update guys. It would've come sooner, but I just had no motivation. Thankfully, I'm motivated now! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think.**

Alvin:

It didn't take time for the ambulance to arrive. Which was a huge relief, because now everyone was really emotional. Chad got to ride in the back of it.

I'm not gonna lie. It was pretty scary watching the EMTs pick Simon up on a gurney while trying to stop the bleeding.

Theodore, who looked like he was gonna be sick, wrapped his arms desperately around Danny, who didn't hesitate to do the same.

I couldn't believe this was really happening. And Simon must have been in pretty critical condition, because the ambulance lights were flashing and siren sounding as it sped down the street towards the hospital.

"Wh-what are we gonna tell mom?" asks Theodore, trembling slightly.

Sky, looking dazed, took out her phone and dialed what I was suspecting to be my mom's(you all know her as Vinny) number.

Well this isn't the first time she's had to rush out of work for an emergency. Just not quite this...serious.

Brittany walked up to me, obvious concern on her face. "Alvin, are you okay?" It was kinda strange to here her worrying about something other than her. My voice came out hoarse and cracked. "I think so."

"Are we going to meet them at the hospital?" Eleanor asked, huddled next to Jeanette trying to comfort her along with Ashley and Mina. But I don't think it was working.

As much as I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but feel it was Jeanette's fault. I knew deep down it wasn't, but that one feeling kept nagging at me. So just to make sure I wouldn't accidentally accuse her, I did the hardest thing possible: Kept my mouth shut tight for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon:

You cannot imagine my confusion when I woke up. (I don't even know what I was waking up from) I was more than surprised when I saw mom sitting next to me in a chair, clutching my hand.

Where was I? I reached out and gently nudged mom's knee. "Mom. Mom wake up." Her eyes fluttered a bit, and her lids opened slowly. She glanced at me, and they immediately widened. "Simon! Honey are you okay? I can't believe you're awake!"

She reached out and wrapped her arms around me. "Awake from wha-"

"SIMON!" Just like that, a flood of my brothers and The Chipettes along with Ashley, Dylan, and Sky rushed into the room. Everyone basically, but Jeanette.

They all came at me like tsunami. Since I was completely defenseless, I just started screaming, "Stop,stop, stop!" They all obediently took a step back. "What happened to me?" My voice was hoarser than I had expected. Everyone, even Alvin had gone completely quiet.

Chad cleared his throat awkwardly, and mom gave him a prodding look. I looked up at him expectantly. He sighed hesitantly.

"Okay," he says finally. "You and Jeanette were walking home from the ice cream shop. I guess Jeanette wasn't paying attention, and a truck was about to hit her. But then you pushed her out of the way. And...well, you get the picture."

It suddenly dawned on me that I was in the hospital. And that I was in _excruciating _pain. A sudden panic ran through me. 'Where's Jeanette? Is she okay?"

They all gave me funny looks like I'd gone mad. "Um, Simon," said Danny. "you do realize you were the one who got hit by the truck."

"I know," I insist. "But where is she?" Mina gave me a sad look. "She refuses to come in. She believes that it's all her fault, and thinks you're mad at her."

That's just about the craziest thing I've ever heard. I could never be mad at Jeanette, especially in a freak accident like this. She knows that...

"Tell her I want to see her."

Mina shrugged then left the room. She didn't come back for a while, and she was practically dragging Jeanette by her arm. "He wants to see you," she kept saying."he's not mad, no one's mad."

Eventually, it seemed she'd given up, because her whole body went limp, and she allowed herself to be dragged inside. Looking at her face, her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were tear strained. "Jean?"

She looked up at me sadly, but didn't meet my eyes. Everyone just kinda looked around awkwardly. Chad turned to Alvin, Danny and Theodore. "Didn't you guys say you needed to go to the bathroom?" They looked at each other confused. I think Danny got the hint first. "Oh, yeah. We did." He hooked his arms through Alvin's and Theodore's and pulled them along, Chad following.

"Ya know," said Sky. "I think I might need to go too." Ashley stood up. "I'll show you where it is." Brittany flipped her hair. "I need a touch up." Mina and Eleanor just followed, until it was just me, Jeanette and mom left.

Mom stood up from the chair. "I'm going to get a coffee," she informed. "Do you need anything honey?" I shake my head, and she leaves the room.

Jeanette stared at me for a while, probably waiting for me to say something. "It;s not your fault ya know," I say finally.

She frowns. "Then who's is it?" she asks. "I don't know. If anyone's, it was the asshole who tried to run you over."

She shakes her head vigorously. "He couldn't have slowed down in time."

"You couldn't have gotten out of the way in time."

"You shouldn't have run out and pushed me out of the way!"

"Think of it this way," I try. "I chose to push you out of the way." She looks at me angrily. "A decision you wouldn't have had to made if I was paying attention!"

"No one's mad at you!" I'm shouting now. Which makes my throat even more sore. "So why can't you just let it go?"

"You sure sound mad,"she scoffs. "That's because you're being so fricken difficult!"

I'm not sure what it was, but a machine started beeping consistently. A nurse scurries into the room, brushing by Jeanette and over to the bed. "I'm gonna have to tell you to leave," she says firmly. Jeanette gladly storms out of the room. I sigh as I lie back down on the bed and the nurse puts something into my IV. "How long am I gonna be in here?" She takes her focus off the IV for a minute to answer me. "A week at the least." I sigh again as whatever the nurse put into my Iv slowly makes me lose consciousness.


End file.
